


Tell Me

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rickyl fix-it, Spoilers for s06e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne almost sleep together but thoughts of Daryl derail their evening.</p><p>Coda to 6x10 and a fix-it for Rickyl shippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know us Rickyl shippers are a little saddened that Richonne is now canon, but the wonderful thing about fanfic is it's here to comfort us. This is my loophole.
> 
> As always, thanks to the lovely MermaidSheenaz for catching my slip ups.

She was soft, her skin smooth and supple as his fingers caressed the curves of her body. She was familiar, feminine, everything he could ever want, everything he knew what to do with. She wrapped her legs around him, their bodies moving impossibly close. He knew where this was heading as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his bed, clothes stripped and bodies bare.

But something just didn’t feel right. 

It’d felt this way with Jessie, like it was some kind of illusion, just another mask he was supposed to wear along with that of “father” and “ringleader.” Though it was different too. He could count on Michonne. She was strong, a survivor, a second mother to Carl and the only one Judith would ever know. She was a confidant, one of his closest friends, _family._

So why was it thoughts of Daryl that always kept him up at night?

“You still with me?” Michonne asked, thin fingers playing with the curls at the base of his neck.

He was in between her legs for god’s sake and he still couldn’t stop thinking about Daryl. At least he was hard...that would’ve been embarrassing.

“Tell me?”

He ducked his head not knowing what it was she wanted him to say. 

“It’s Daryl, isn’t it?”

And there went his wood.

“It’s fine, Rick...this was just a heat of the moment thing,” Michonne said as she gently pushed him off of her. 

“Michonne, I’m sorry.” 

He really was. It was just that he was sure he didn’t stand any kind of chance with Daryl, and Michonne was _there_ and interested, as it would seem. And she was _so_ good with his children. Michonne was beautiful, his right hand “man”, and he knew that he should want her, but all he could think about were the hard lines and rough calluses of the man who stood as his left.

The hunter wasn’t one to divulge too much about himself, but Rick was sure he would’ve known by now if Daryl had any sort of interest in him. Merle was a raging homophobe, and he couldn’t imagine Daryl surviving that kind of upbringing if he’d been even slightly attracted to the same sex. In fact, he was starting to think that Daryl wasn’t interested in anyone. 

So why couldn’t he let it go? Why couldn’t he let himself enjoy the way Michonne’s body had fitted so well to his?

“It’s fine,” Michonne sighed, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together again. “We can still have a go if you want. We all need a little _southern comfort_ every now and then.”

It was his turn to sigh. They shared an easy laugh at his obviously inaudible “no.” 

They were going to be okay.

The next thing he knew, he was being startled awake, he and Michonne jumping to their feet and reaching for their weapons buck ass naked. The fucker who caused he and Daryl to lose the truck stood before them. _How the hell did he get out?_ was his first thought. His second was that he’d gut the man if he’d even so much as hurt one hair on Daryl’s head.

Before he could ask the man who called himself Jesus what he’d done to Daryl, the man spoke. 

“We should talk.”


End file.
